


Sleeping Patterns

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: 14x06, 15x11, 16x02, 16x10, 16x17, 17x10, 17x15, Canon Divergent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When Nick told McGee he sleeps on his back naked he had been telling the truth, he just didn't expect Ellie to find out.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> This fic came from the idea, what if Ellie was there in 14x06 when Nick told McGee he sleeps on his back, naked.

**_Oct 2016_ **

“How do you sleep at night?”

“On my back, naked. Fresh air feels nice.”

“Woah! TMI.” Ellie held her hands up as she came around the corner, trying to avoid Nick’s smirk as she sat down at her desk and they all got back to work.

She may have been curious about their newest team member but that was one thing she didn’t need to know. Especially when every time she thought of him for the rest of the day that comment was at the forefront of her mind and she couldn’t look at him without picturing it, leading her to pair off with Alex for the rest of the case and avoid him at all costs. Even though she had pushed all thoughts of a naked Nick away, he somehow still starred in her dreams that night and he wasn’t just sleeping. 

* * *

**_May 2017 - Paraguay_ **

Dragging herself in her apartment, she tossed her keys down on the kitchen counter and kicked off her shoes before plopping herself on her couch. The mission to rescue Dean was a success but Gibbs and McGee were still out there somewhere, being held by rebels, and all she could think about was getting them back home and safe. Knowing sleep wouldn’t be coming tonight she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt and curled up on the couch, laptop and files spread out around her. An hour later there was a knock on her door and she frowned, wondering who would be visiting at this late hour. The knock sounded again as she stood up and walked to the door, rubbing her eyes along the way.

“N-Nick. What’re you...” any other words died in her throat when he suddenly stepped inside, closed the door, and pulled her into a tight hug. At his touch, the dam finally broke and the tears that had been threatening to fall all day burst free. Burying her head in his neck she cried for their missing team members as Nick moved one hand to the back of her head in comfort. When they pulled back, Nick’s eyes were red and watery and Ellie wondered if she really had felt his tears hitting the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry I just- I knew I couldn’t go home right now and you’re the only one…” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. I didn’t want to be alone right now either.” Her hand that was resting on his arm moved down to grab his hand and she pulled him to the couch. “I uh, couldn’t sleep so I’ve been looking over everything to try to find them.” She couldn’t help but glance over all of the files and wrap her arms around herself for comfort. Nick stepped in front of her then and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Hey, look at me. We’re gonna find them. They’re family. We’ll bring them back home. Even if I have to go back there myself.”

“No Nick, there’s no way you’re going back there.” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “But you’re right, we’re going to bring them back.” They stood like that for a moment until Nick spoke, looking down at the files. 

“So uh, wanna start searching now?” 

“Please.” Sitting closer than normal on her couch, they read and re-read every file, looking for any information that could help until they eventually fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. 

Neither slept much until Gibbs and McGee were found but when they did, it was always because they were passed out after a long day, always curled up together on one or the other’s couch.

* * *

**_Jan 2018 - High Tide_ **

“Woah! What do you think you’re doing?” Ellie yelled, spinning around and covering her eyes when Nick went to pull down his boxers.

“Um, getting ready for bed. Don’t worry, I only sleep a couple hours at a time.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Turning around, she slowly brought one finger away from her eyes at a time until she deemed it safe. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Nick’s hands were resting on his hips, staring her down, and it took everything in her to keep from squirming under his intense gaze. 

“This!” She waved her hand up and down, gesturing to his body that was just covered by his skin tight boxer briefs. 

“What? You know I sleep naked Bishop.” 

“Not tonight you’re not. Didn’t you bring like, pajama pants or something?”

“No. I can’t sleep in pants, they’re too restricting. I like to feel the air when I sleep.” He waved his hands in the air as if creating a breeze to emphasize his point.

“But you always slept in pants when you stayed the night over the summer.” A shadow crossed Nick’s face and she immediately regretted bringing up that time. 

“Yeah well, that’s because I never deliberately went to sleep. We always just worked until we passed out remember?” She remembered, almost too well, what it was like that summer and pushed it out of her head. Rolling her eyes, she matched his stance and put on the best strict face possible. 

“You’re sleeping with some kind of bottoms on and that’s that.” Sensing she was serious, Nick mumbled an okay and crawled into bed as Ellie went to get changed. Moments later she came out of the bathroom in her long sleeved flannel pajamas and climbed in on the other side, making sure to keep her distance.

Groaning at the interruption of sleep from her partner, she rolled over and looked at the clock. “3 in the morning.” A foot hit her leg again and she flipped the light on, rolling over in annoyance. “Hey! Kicky! What’re you doing?”

“I’m just trying to get comfortable. I can’t sleep in my underwear.”

“Well, you’re gonna.” She said the words in as strict of a tone she could manage at this hour.

“But Ellie.” He drew her name out in a whine.

“No!” 

“Ugh fine.” He quickly stuck his tongue out at her before rolling over and pulling the covers higher up as she turned off the light. Thirty minutes later, Ellie still hadn’t fallen asleep thanks to Nick’s restlessness and sighed heavily. 

“If it’ll get you to sleep just take off the damn underwear. But! You’re getting on top of the covers.” Nick opened his mouth to question her logic when she revised her statement. “Ugh, in between the sheet and comforter.” 

“I’ll take it.” Shuffling quickly, Nick maneuvered himself between the top sheet and comforter and slid his boxers off, throwing them on the floor and getting comfortable on his back.

On the other side of the bed Ellie shut her eyes and tried not to think about her now very naked partner laying next to her, even if there was a sheet between them. She really didn’t think this through.

* * *

**_May 2018 - One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_ **

Her bags were packed and she was getting ready to load up her truck when she heard a familiar knock on the door. “Come in.” The door slowly opened and Nick walked in, carrying a black duffle over his shoulder. 

“Hey. I uh, I know this is your weekend to get away from everything but I was wondering if uh…” His hand came up to rub the back of his neck and, sensing his nervousness, Ellie spoke up instead.

“Wanna come with me?” Holding back tears Nick could only nod, stepping forward to pull Ellie into a short hug before grabbing her bags and his and leading them out to his Jeep. The four hour drive to Blacksburg was filled with them reminiscing about Reeves and before they knew it they were pulling into the small cabin Ellie had rented. Since it was nearing midnight, they bid each other a goodnight and went to their separate rooms. 

Sitting up in bed, Nick reached over to grab his phone only to remember this trip was unplugged which meant he had left it at home. The neon of the alarm clock told him it was 1:15 AM and he rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep and briefly hoped Ellie at least was getting rest when he heard something outside his door. 

“What the hell?” His mumble was quiet but apparently not quiet enough because Ellie opened his door and poked her head in. 

“I didn’t wake you did I?” The light from the hallway illuminated her pajama clad figure and his heart broke at the tear tracks that were clear on her face. 

“No, I haven’t been able to fall asleep.” She was still standing in the doorway, pulling her long sleeves over her hands and seeming to curl in on herself.

“Me either.” Thoughts of last summer filled his mind and he found himself holding up the sheet on the other side of the bed.

“Come here Ellie.” 

With a sniffle she stepped forward, not thinking clearly as she climbed under the covers and went to snuggle up next to Nick. As soon as the material of her pajama pants brushed his hip he froze, remembering he wasn’t wearing his boxers. Pulling back, a hurt look crossed Ellie’s face and he rushed to reassure her. 

“Sorry I uh, I’m not wearing any underwear.” A blush filled her cheeks and she weighed her options quickly before shaking her head. 

“I honestly don’t care right now if you don’t.” Momentarily shocked, Nick reminded himself she was covered head to toe and pulled her into his side.

“Not at all El.” They sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her face in his neck, neither caring anymore about his state of undress. With Ellie laying against his side, head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, they both finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Oct 2018 - Love Thy Neighbor_ **

Walking up to her house, the last person she expected to see was sitting there on her porch. Nick’s head was down, looking at something he held in his hands, and he didn’t look up until she said his name. 

“Nick?” 

“I uh, I couldn’t fix them.” 

“Fix what?” He held up the pair of sunglasses he had been trying so hard to fix this morning and slid them on. They were crooked on his face and she rolled her eyes as she sat next to him on the steps. “Oh my gosh, what is it with those things?” 

“They were a gift.” His eyes were suddenly sad and she could only let out a soft ‘oh’ before he continued. “From Reeves. He was wearing them one day to the gym and I was like ‘hey, cool shades,’ but I didn’t really like ‘em. I was just being sarcastic. The next morning they were on my desk.” Ellie smiled softly. 

“He got you a pair?”

“He gave me his.”

“Yeah well… he was kind.”

“The kindest.” They were both quiet for a moment and she bit her bottom lip to hold in her emotions. “Ellie.” Looking back up at him, she could see the pain in his eyes. “I miss my buddy.”

“Me too.” Glancing over him, she thought about her next words for a split second. “Come on, let’s get inside.” Standing, she held out a hand to him, helping him up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, carrying most of his weight and sliding her arm around his waist. “Come on, here. You good?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Let’s get you some coffee.” His face was so close to hers she got a whiff of his breath and cringed. “I mean, how many did you have?” 

“How many do you want to have?” Ellie shook her head as she unlocked her door, thankful to have already had her keys out. 

“No I won’t - okay, you just go in there.” Pushing her door open, she shuffled him inside and closed the door behind him. Once they were finally inside her apartment she walked him over to the couch, sitting him down while she went to make coffee and get changed. Sitting up on the couch, Nick laid the sunglasses down on her coffee table and shrugged his jacket off before leaning his head back. He really shouldn’t have drank as much as he had tonight but after the incident with Jimmy and not being able to fix Reeve’s sunglasses it was either that or pick another fight and he really didn’t want to be back on Gibbs bad side again. He hadn’t been thinking when he left the bar and called a cab and rattled off the first address he could think of. Before he knew it he was getting out at Ellie’s and sitting on her steps, waiting for her to come home. 

“Here ya go.” Ellie’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see her standing there in her blue flannel pajamas, a cup of coffee in each hand. Taking his cup - the blue one with a knife on it that she had bought just for him - he took a long drink and held his arm out, waiting for her to sit down and lean against his side. They sat there in silence drinking their coffee until his eyelids started drooping. 

“Okay, time for bed.” He felt Ellie’s hand patting his thigh and barely opened his eyes, watching her stand up and hold out a hand. “C’mon Nick.” Taking her hand for the second time that evening, he let her lead him into her room and sat on the bed. “Alright. You get comfortable while I go clean up. I’ll be back soon.” Nodding, he waited until she closed the door behind her and stripped, leaving his clothes next to what was quickly becoming his side of the bed and slid under the sheets that were cool against his skin. A minute later the door opened and Ellie walked in, softly shutting it behind her. Padding over to the bed she crawled in, immediately taking up her residence against Nick’s side. His arm automatically came around her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arm as she placed her hand over his heart. They were both still hurting over their friend's death, the least they could do was provide comfort for each other.

* * *

**_Dec 2018 - What Child is This_ **

Watching over a baby with Nick was certainly not how she expected to spend her Christmas but overall she couldn’t complain. What she didn’t expect however was to be sitting up on Gibbs couch, Nick on the other side, with a baby in a bassinet in front of them. After the baby Cody finally calmed down from his last bottle, she and Nick had sat up talking. At first it had been about miniscule things like their plans for the holiday that they would now have to rearrange. Then they moved into serious topics, namely Ellie’s recent close call and their thoughts on a potential family. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Nick saying he would like to be a husband and dad one day, causing her heart to skip a beat and hope to fill her chest. 

In the morning, the smell of coffee and the sound of other voices woke her up. The first thing she saw was Nick’s face, close enough to hers that she could reach over and kiss him (if they weren’t at Gibbs’ she probably would have) and their hands were loosely clasped together. Although she knew it wasn’t possible since they were on Gibbs’ couch, she still missed the feel of his arms around her as they slept, his firm body underneath hers as she laid her head on his bare chest. It had been a fairly frequent occurrence since their unplugged weekend for them to end up in bed together but it was always for comfort and always just for sleep. Even if Nick was always naked, she still wore her full flannel, telling herself it was to stay warm but knowing it was because she needed the comfort of Nick and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he was wearing underwear. She was broken out of her thoughts by Gibbs handing her a cup of coffee which she readily took. Chancing a glance at Nick she could tell he hadn’t slept well and briefly wondered if it had to do with being clothed or not having her by his side. She really hoped it was the latter.

* * *

**_March 2019 - Silent Service_ **

Being on the submarine was hard enough after being underwater to save Morgan Burke, but of course things turned worse when their submarine was close to being destroyed. She was so thankful to be on dry ground and was ready to go home but was reminded by Nick and McGee of Ducky’s going away party. Putting up her mask that she was used to donning these days, she made it through the going away party that wasn’t actually a going away party and was finally getting ready to leave when Nick appeared beside her. 

“Hey El.” Trying to ignore him she kept walking but was stopped by him tugging on her backpack. 

“What is it Nick? I just want to go home and go to bed.” He could tell she had been off since getting back and at first he thought it was because of being on the submarine but now it seemed like it was because of him. Taking a second he thought back to their interactions and mentally kicked himself - although he was glad to see her back he had addressed her by Agent Bishop, not Ellie or any number of nicknames he had given her. She started to turn and walk away when he stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Ellie. I’m so glad you’re back safe.” His words caused her mask to fall and she fell into his arms, tears falling silently. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re home.” Glancing around to make sure they were alone he maneuvered her to his side and led her out to his Jeep. They went to his apartment that night where he laid out a pair of pajamas he bought specifically for her to keep at his place for nights like tonight. Once their bedtime routines were finished, they crawled into bed and assumed their customary positions. This time when her head fell on his chest he leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head and whispering to her how happy he was that she was okay.

* * *

**_Dec 2019 - In the Wind_ **

Sitting up in bed, Ellie looked at her phone and groaned. It was almost 3 in the morning and she still hadn’t gotten any sleep. Despite the all around happiness at Ziva finally getting to go home to her family and Phineas being reunited with his, the case still lingered in her mind and she found herself unable to wind down. If this was nine months ago she could call Nick and ask him to come over or go to his apartment but after accusing him of murder, worrying about his drinking, Hurricane Ziva, and then their disastrous accidental double date they hadn’t really been on the best of terms. At least until a few weeks ago after the Navy band case where they finally talked things out and then their evening playing video games with Kasie which seemed to put their friendship back on track. Despite being on good terms again, she still didn’t know if she would be welcome back in his bed so she laid there, willing sleep to come. 

When it was thirty minutes later and she still hadn’t fallen asleep she groaned and gave up, throwing the covers off and slipping into her shoes and coat. Grabbing her keys she opened the door, shocked when she saw Nick standing on the other side.

“N-nick. What uh, what’re you doing here?” His eyes ran over her pajama clad frame and a pang went through him when he realized just how long it had been since he'd seen her like this.

“I uh, I couldn’t sleep so I thought…” He trailed off nervously, looking to the side and rubbing the back of his neck. “But if you’re-” Her hand on his arm cut him off and he looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“I was getting ready to head to your place. I couldn’t sleep either.” Ellie shrugged, playing with the sleeve of her coat. They stood there staring at each other for a moment before she stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. Wordlessly she took his hand, leading him to her bedroom where she took off her shoes and coat while he got undressed. She waited until she heard the rustling of sheets before turning around and crawling into bed beside him. Hesitantly she scooted closer until her hand hit an unfamiliar fabric. 

“Nick.” The question was unspoken but he heard it loud and clear. 

“I uh, I didn’t know if it would be okay anymore.” His voice was so quiet and apprehensive that her heart broke for everything they had gone through the past year. Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she ran her thumb over the stubble there and looked into his eyes. “It’s okay Nick. I promise.” Nodding, Nick covered her hand with his before scooting back and sliding his boxers off, tossing them to the floor and sliding up next to Ellie. Laying on his back, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. As soon as her head hit his chest they both sighed. They had missed this. For the first time in nine months they were where they wanted, needed, to be.

* * *

**_Feb 2020 - Lonely Hearts_ **

Waking slowly, Nick looked up to see Ellie standing in the doorway of his bedroom, clad in green flannel, only this time it wasn’t her pajamas but one of his old button down shirts, and holding two cups of coffee. A smile crossed his face as memories of last night came rushing back to him. 

_ After Ellie’s little talk, he knew he had to get rest if he was going to be functional in the field any time soon so, taking her advice, he told Gibbs he needed to go home and would come back when he was ready. Between the exertion from running today and the pain meds it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He was in the middle of a really great dream involving his partner when suddenly a voice pierced through, waking him up.  _

_ “Hey Nick, I thought I’d- oh my gosh!” She had been so focused on coming to check on him after Gibbs let them go that she had momentarily forgotten about his sleeping habit which meant sleeping naked and, in the daytime, on top of the covers. Sure she had slept beside of him while he was naked many times but she had never seen him until now. Her hand quickly came up to cover her eyes but the image was now burned in her brain and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t mind.  _

_ “Sorry B. Didn’t expect you to be coming over. I’m covered now.” Her hand came away from her eyes and she stepped forward, sitting on the bed next to him and holding out a bag. Eyeing it skeptically he accepted it from her hand and looked up at her. “What is this?” _

_ “It’s a pain cream. And I know you already have something for it but this is my mom’s recipe. Between my brother’s and I it’s helped a lot of sprains and broken bones so I figured, why not give it a shot?” Ellie just shrugged like it was nothing while Nick’s eyes widened.  _

_ “El, you really didn’t have to ask your mom to make this.” The look on her face told him he was wrong and he suddenly realized what she had done. “Ellie, did you make this for me?” _

_ “Eh, it was nothing really. I already had all of the ingredients anyway so…” She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.  _

_ “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. Stunned, her eyes widened and he momentarily wondered if that’s what he looked like when she kissed him in that bait shop. He didn’t have long to wonder though because her mouth was suddenly on his, pressing closer to him.  _

“Good Morning sleepy head.” 

“Mmm, good morning.” Taking the cup of coffee from her outstretched hand he took a drink before setting both of their cups on the nightstand and pulling her closer, kissing her leisurely. Ellie’s hand trailed down his chest as his went to her hip, bunching in the fabric. When the need for air was too great she pulled back, running her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. “Last night was pretty incredible.”

“Yes it was. Have I ever told you how much I love that you sleep naked.” 

“Actually no, no you haven’t.” His smile was mischievous and she knew that he was fishing but right now he definitely deserved it. 

“Well, I do. And I think you have the right idea.” 

“I do, do I?” He smirked, hands going to the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing, slowly unbuttoning each one. 

“Oh yeah. I think I may have to try it more often though. Ya know, just to test my theory.” With the final button undone he pushed the shirt off of her shoulders.

“Well, we can certainly test out that theory now.” Ellie’s laugh echoed throughout the room as Nick pulled her down next to him, kissing her deeply. 

As much as just sleeping beside him was nice, she couldn’t deny that actually sleeping with him was so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to HelloKaelyn for giving me the dialogue for 16x02 for the scene on the steps! I cut it just a little for the purpose of the fic.  
> “Hey! Kicky! What’re you doing?”  
> “I’m just trying to get comfortable. I can’t sleep in my underwear.”  
> “Well, you’re gonna.”  
> This scene is from the Friends episode The One With the Boobies where Chandler and Joey are sleeping on the couch and Joey complains he can’t sleep in his underwear.


End file.
